Crown molding is commonly used in residences and other buildings to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the junction between the ceiling and interior walls. The crown molding is typically nailed to the ceiling at the juncture of the ceiling with each wall. Plaster may first be applied between the crown molding and the ceiling to impart a seamless appearance between the crown molding and the ceiling. However, when the crown molding is pushed against the ceiling, the plaster is typically forced out from between the crown molding and the ceiling and should be removed from the gap between the crown molding and the ceiling before the plaster dries.